


I think I love you

by Reagen_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagen_S/pseuds/Reagen_S
Summary: wolfstar, first time they say I love youunbeta'd





	I think I love you

Despite it being early April, the weather outside was pleasant. It had been a long, especially bitter winter and the students of Hogwarts were embracing spring all the more because of it. 

Sirius and Remus had a free class during third period and were lounging outside. Remus leaned against the large oak that grew by the castle, enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled the pages of his book. Sirius' head lay in his lap contentedly as Remus carded his hands absently through the boy's thick, soft hair. 

The sounds of the other students drifted up to them from the path, a subdued murmur similar to that of a brook. Neither of them cared enough to look over and see what was happening. It was almost as if the two had a bubble around them, blocking out the world. 

As Remus put his book down, he glanced down at Sirius. He wasn't surprised to see that the other boy was awake and watching him. He gave a brief smile that faltered when he saw the seriousness in the grey eyes that watched him carefully. 

"Are you alright, Pads?" he asked tentatively. He could usually read the boy like a book but there was something in his expression that threw him off balance. 

"No, I don't reckon I am." the other boy said, his voice sounding somehow rough and silky at the same time. 

Fear crept into Remus' heart, chilling him in the spring sunlight. 

"What's wrong?" he frowned at Sirius who had moved out of his lap and was now awkwardly propping himself up to look at Remus. His expression remained unreadable. Had something happened? Had he done something to upset him? Nothing had really happened today, nothing enough to bother Sirius this much.

Sirius pinned him with an oddly level look. Remus blinked back at him, feeling nervous and unsure.

He heard his name whispered softly, like a prayer. 

"I think I..." Sirius trailed off and scrunched up his face. 

"I think I love you, Moony."

Remus' heart froze mid-beat. 

"You what?" he choked out, 

Had he heard wrong? Was this some sort of cruel joke?

Sirius nodded, gaining his confidence and settling back into Remus' lap. 

"I love you, Moony."

Remus let out a startled "Oh" as Sirius closed his eyes again.

"I think I've loved you too, Sirius." Remus replied quietly,

Sirius grinned without opening his eyes.

"I know. I'm hard to resist, aren't I?" he said with a smug smirk.

Remus responded by smacked him lightly on the arm and they laughed before returning to their previous activities.

\--

Tears slid down Remus' face as he woke up, hot and unwelcome. His breaths were coming in gasping heaves in between sobs that wracked his body.

Even after all this time, the memory stung. It had been the first time that Sirius had told him that he loved him, but certainly not the last.

Remus was ashamed to admit to himself that he didn't actually remember the last time Sirius had said it. It had become normal and unremarkable in the flurry of fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and trying to survive. 

He hadn't known that there would be a last time, he had no way to know of the betrayal that had destroyed his life. 

Now Sirius was in Azkaban and he was alone, with an aching hole in his chest where his heart used to be.


End file.
